


【魄魄】今夕何夕

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //新年贺文//用词非常现代的古风架空｜公主✖️？
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】今夕何夕

“何人！”吴映洁恼羞成怒跃起逃出一个怀抱，向着那位一袭黑衣的陌生男子大喊。

这是她第五次试图从宫墙逃出，却也是第五次被宫城守卫发现，直接打落跌下高墙。

第一次发生这种事的时候侍卫们忌惮她公主的身份，仅仅是小心翼翼束手束脚地把她押回朝上，后来次数多了父王也乏了，直接下令，再遇到公主出逃无需手软，以卵石击落即可。可真是亲爸，不就是仗着她武功好吗？

可吴映洁虽封号静安公主，但绝不是按封号活着的主，成天怪想法，性格又又固执得要命，叛逆得让所有人都头疼。这不，这都第五次了，又翻墙，又失败。

可这次和前几次有一点点小区别，以往坠落时直接哗啦啦地带了些琉璃瓦片下来一齐跌入草丛，可这次她却掉到一个温暖的怀抱中。

那人似乎也没想到自己好端端走着能天降一位公主，伸出双臂简直是条件反射。他一袭黑衣，脸上原本似乎围着黑色面纱，但在刚刚飞身接住吴映洁的时候掉落，此时那块黑色纱巾孤零零落在月光恩泽着的草地上，而那个人隐蔽在高墙的荫蔽里看不清容貌。

“是秘密。”他在黑暗中轻声说。

“来人......"吴映洁刚打算开口呼叫，一只纤长的手倏地从黑暗中伸出，皮肤表面在如水的月光下泛着银色的光，牵引着黑暗中的人来到光亮下。黑衣男子捂住了她的嘴巴，力度既没有大到让她窒息，却又遏止了她继续叫喊。

“嘘。”他神色紧张，把食指放在嘴唇上。

是小偷吧！吴映洁心里想，可看着他的脸却一句话说不出来。

眉锋似剑，双目温润浑圆，细碎地点了些月光，闪闪发亮，右眼眼角一颗小小的黑痣让他多了一分英气，而这英气里似乎又包含了某种如水的温柔。小偷不应如此好看，吴映洁脑子里立刻推翻了自己先前的判断。

看吴映洁无意挣扎，那人心有余悸地收回了手，“鄙人姓白，名敬亭，恳请公主不要声张，被困于此也并非出自本意。”

“如何得知我是公主？”吴映洁歪头看着他，愈发好奇。

似乎是被她这个动作可爱到了，那人扑哧一声轻笑，选择不开口明说而是抬手指了指吴映洁腰间的玉佩。

啊原来是看到这个了！吴映洁恍然大悟，这位头脑又好，又能在这宫墙之内往来自如的人，肯定不会是小偷了吧！

“今儿可是除夕，时值夜祭，公主为何仍在宫中？”

以往除夕于盛宴前，王公贵族照例应前往祭祀祈福，许愿来年万事顺意，五谷丰登。今年祭祀之风更为盛行，大疫，世人重催酷疫、毒撇薰蒸、僵尸枕籍、道魂断息，民之死亡者众。朝病夕逝,人人惴惴不保,有全家数十口,一夕并命者。人们以为瘟疫为天之怒，惩罚万物苍生，祭祀之风得以雄壮。

天子祭天地神祗及天下山川，王国各府州县祭境内山川及祀典神祗，庶民祭其祖先及里社土毅之神，上下之礼各有等第，此事神之道。作为公主，她此时不应该还在此地。

见她不回答，白敬亭又问，“莫非，公主不相信神明？”

这可是大逆不道得话，吴映洁深知不该回应，可一回头对上了他的眼睛。那双眼眸中没有戏谑，亦没有不敬，反而虔诚而深沉。在这双眼睛的诱惑下，她没忍住开口：“不信。”

“好巧”，白敬亭点点头，“我也不信。可公主在今夜翻上宫墙又是为何？”

吴映洁听了他的话觉得诧异，可同样也是这一番话让她产生了一种情愫，让她感受到面前的这个人或许可她心灵契合。

“是秘密。”她学着他的语气，吐了吐舌头，“你不也没有告诉我你为何在此吗？”

“你想知道我为何在此吗？”白敬亭向她伸出了手，“和我来一个地方就知道了。”

待吴映洁将信将疑地把手放上去的下一秒，白敬亭用力握紧纵身一跃，辽阔的夜空出现在他们的眼前，他们飞了起来。

耳边是呼啸的风声，握着吴映洁的手传来源源不断的热度的力量，带着她躲过巡视侍卫，在皇宫上方踏着瓦片穿行。她可以感受到此人轻功了的，功夫绝对不在自己之下，可她现在却无心试探切磋，四季桂散发着若有若无得淡淡香气，头顶半轮明月高悬，她的心此时如潮汐般受月光撩拨而动荡往复，或许是她所处的高度助长了心神荡漾，以至于心跳声震耳欲聋。

他们终于在一处停了下来，白敬亭率先在檐边坐下，于某个角落摸索了一番，掏出了一坛酒。

“居然这里还藏了酒”，吴映洁惊异极了。

“不止有酒”，白敬亭咣一声吧坛子放在他们中间，又摸出两个酒杯，“喏，这个啊，就是我现在在宫内的原因。”

“来一杯？”

吴映洁看着他先自己喝了一杯，终于放下了防备，从他手中接过。

“可是我不明白，这和你在宫中又有什么关系呢。”

“公主千万不要与他人诉说。”白敬亭又斟了一杯晃了晃，斜倚着屋檐，“我啊，偏爱于高处喝酒，哪里又有比宽广宫墙更适合的地方了呢？以往都无人发觉，可今天早些时候，却被侍卫直接打了下来掉进了宫里。这皇宫，进来容易出去难啊......”

吴映洁没忍住哈哈大笑，“没想到！你是被迫进宫的啊。”

白敬亭不好意思地用酒杯遮掩，“也不算吧，毕竟明日就会正式进宫，不过那就是另外的秘密了。”他的话阻止了吴映洁好奇的询问，“我和你说了我的秘密，公主，你是不是该和我做个交换？为什么想要逃出宫去？是收到凌辱吗？”

“切”，吴映洁觉得好笑，“要是受到凌辱了你又能怎样，带我逃出？你可是自己都逃不出去呢。”

“如果真是这样”，白敬亭竟神色难得的严肃，“我一定可以带你逃出这里。”

认真的表情和坚定的话语让吴映洁突然不敢直视他的眼睛，“不是啦，开玩笑的，我并没有受到非人的待遇。”

“你先前不是问我是不是不相信神明吗”，吴映洁的视线落在遥遥明月上，“其实也不能这么说，我所信仰的神明和常人所指不同，我相信医药。”

“瘟疫肆虐，天下府州县开设惠民药局，拯疗贫病军民疾患，而今夜众人皆前往祈福，可疾病无节假，还有成千上万饱受恶疾的人民等着，我是想去惠民药局。”

“祭祀、参拜，这些都是虚幻，如果真有高高在上的神明，就不该让凡人受如此苦难。神明不庇护，又何谓神，更谈不上明。”

白敬亭直起身看她，她的眼神里充满着他以往从未在其他权贵眼中见到的东西，坚毅却慈爱，怜悯又无能为力。今夕何夕，见此良人？

他沉吟半晌，淡淡开口，“你有没有想过，祭祀之人并非因为尽信神。”

“而为抚民心。”

吴映洁一惊。

“医药仅能医治身，却不能医心。祈祷、祈福，则是世人医治内心的方子，通过这种方式给内心的伤口施以良药，这份良药的名字，你可知道？”

“不知道。”吴映洁摇摇头。

“希望。”

看吴映洁愣神的表情，白敬亭不知道从哪里拿出一节焰火，“看好了。”

焰火被点燃，咻的一声升上了天空，在空中爆炸，如星雨散落，照亮了整个夜空。

在烟花的照耀下吴映洁看到宫墙外稍远处的惠民药局，和她想象中不同，那里并没有因为佳节将至而大门紧锁，红色的灯笼明亮地悬挂，门口官府人员正派发救济药物和新年福字。被突如其来的烟花吸引了视线，不少人驻足欣赏，带着微笑，带着期盼。

吴映洁被这光景打动，一时失语。

“再去祭祀祈福来不及了，公主，不如我们现在在这里许个愿试试？”白敬亭笑着看着她。

吴映洁用尽全力把刚看到的一切美好收进眼里，随后闭上了眼睛。

万物更新，旧疾当愈，长安常安。

睁开眼睛却发现白敬亭并没有闭眼，而是目不转睛地盯着她。

“说好一起许愿，为何骗人？”吴映洁眉头轻皱。

“早已许好，且必将实现。”白敬亭神色不惊，别过头去。

又说什么大话呢，吴映洁心里想。

烟花太过引人注目，不一会就传来侍卫奔跑而来的脚步声。白敬亭翻身轻巧地落在宫墙之外，向吴映洁挥了挥手。

“再见。”

“你这不是能出去嘛”

白敬亭轻笑，转身消失在了黑夜之中。

该死，她明明不是想说这个的，她还想问问他到底是谁，又或是问问，他们，还能再见吗？不过这个人或许真是个小偷，专偷少女的心，还是个骗子，只有骗子说的话，才能这么蛊惑人心。

翌日，吴映洁出乎所有人意料的出现在祭祀大典上，虔诚地完成每一项礼仪，让文武百官乃至贫民百姓大吃一惊。连静安公主都相信的神明，一定能为这个国家带来平安如意，他们如此传颂着。

礼毕忽闻有人前来应征武教官，吴映洁一抬头看到一个熟悉的身影出现在眼前。

“给公主请安。”他用着所有人都能听到的话说着。

同时趁旁人不注意，用只有吴映洁能听到的音量补充，“我昨天就说了我的愿望必将实现。公主，好久不见。”

-全文完-

饱：祝大家新年快乐🎆🥳


End file.
